The field of robotics involves the use of machines to manipulate the environment, especially in the case of machines that perform human-like manipulation. Robotic machinery, including robotic appendages, can operate in a variety of environments, including those that may be inhospitable to humans or have a high degree of danger to humans. At times, robotic machinery may be exposed to forces that may damage the robotic machines or appendages, or otherwise interfere with the proper operations of the robot to complete the mission or task it was instructed or programmed to perform.